


latte baby

by Veera_Kara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Oliver is a good big brother, Oliver is a piner, Oliver is reformed, coffee!, he pines, kind of, okay that sounds weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver actually hates coffee, but that doesn’t stop him from going into the coffee shop every day and ordering something from the cute blonde barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	latte baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago, but just updating from Tumblr. :)

“Grande salted caramel mocha please. No whipped cream.”

His nose twitched at the order, because he wasn’t entirely sure what America’s appeal to coffee was. Salted? Really? Is that a thing? As if it didn’t taste bitter enough, people go and add salt to it.

“Sure! That’ll be $4.95. Anything else?”

Oliver groaned as he looked at the line in front of him. There were still two people in front of him and the line behind him actually went out the door. Because people were crazy for their coffee and it was ridiculous.

“Name?”

“Andrea.”

His phone buzzed in his hand and he quickly looked at it, rolling his eyes when he saw Thea’s text insisting that he get her order right. As if she ordered anything different every time she had him on a coffee run. (“Make sure you get a  _venti_ double chocolaty chip frap this time Oliver! Not tall! NOT TALL. TALL IS NOT THE SAME AS VENTI YOU IGNORANT SAD HUMAN BEING.” “Why do you know what ignorant means?” “ _Mom!”_  And then mom would yell at him for making his little sister upset which was ridiculous because  _she made herself upset._ )

“Next!”

And how was it fair that he was always the one on a coffee run? He didn’t even  _like_ coffee. It was either too sweet or too bitter or disgusting. “But Oliver, I can’t drive yet!” Yes Thea, I know that you’re 10 years younger and can’t drive yet. (Thank God).

“Hi, venti decaf with 2 shots of expresso, blended with ice and 2% milk mocha, and whipped cream on top.”

Oliver looked at the woman giving the order in mild disgust. A plain coffee was too much to ask? Really?

Another ridiculous order later and it was finally his turn to order. He grumbled under his breath at the fact that he had to wait ten minutes on this stupid line for coffee that he didn’t even like, but… it was for Thea. Sweet little Thea, who still to this day looked at him like the sun shined out of his ass and he knew that ever since their dad died, Thea would always look at him like a role model. He couldn’t afford to mess up. Not with her mimicking his every move.

“Welcome to Starbucks! What’ll it be?”

Oliver looked up from his phone where Thea’s order was listed and was ready to tell the barista when he just… stopped.

The blonde girl… the  _really cute blonde girl_  with the starbucks cap and her hair in a ponytail and her pink glasses looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Hellooo?” she waved a hand in front of him and he blinked when he could hear a few of the customers behind him grumbling.

“Hi.”

Her lips quirked up in a small smile. Oh. Her lipstick matched her glasses. That’s… that’s adorable. “Hi. What can I get you?”

Oh shit right. He was on a line for coffee. Coffee, which he suddenly found he had a love for. “Um…” he fumbled with his phone. “Venti… right venti? That’s the big one?” The blonde pretty barista smile grew bigger and she nodded. “Yeah. Venti double chocolaty chip frap. Not for me. Obviously.”

Wow this was ridiculous. He usually had a lot more game than this. What was wrong with him?

She smiled as she picked up a cup and wrote down the order. “Sure! Name?”

“Oliver.” He smiled, hoping she would smile back.

She did. She did and it was wonderful and he wished Tommy were here with him so that he could be smacked for acting like a moron.

“Nice to meet you Oliver. That’ll be $4.95.”

Right, money because he was on line for coffee that he would learn how to like if it was the last thing he did dammit.

He took out his wallet and handed her his credit card. He saw her take a quick glance at it and raised her eyebrow before sliding it through the card reader. Oh God was that bad? That looked bad. What if she didn’t approve?

… Except after the club stunt of 2006, where he and Tommy got caught drunk off their asses in a club that they weren’t legally allowed in and Oliver unfortunately peed on a cop car because… he’s a stupid drunk, he made sure not to do anything as monumentally stupid again. Thea kept questioning him on why he was acting silly and she wanted to act silly too! And it would be a cold day in hell before he let  _that_  happen, so he had to clean up his act. Especially when his mom reminded him of Thea’s … impressionable age and did he really want to deviate her from a path of success and good just because he couldn’t handle a few drinks?  

So… he did some stupid things as a teenager. But he didn’t do anything stupid now. Right? Right. He thinks so at least.

No. He had nothing to worry about… he hoped.

Oliver gulped and took his card back, but glanced at her nametag before he left.

He smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Felicity.” Oh god, even her name was fun to say.

He was doomed.

She smiled at him and it literally felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and wow he never… never felt like this before. All he could do was stare at her and how… how  _sweet_ she seemed and would it be too forward for him to give her his number? It would be right. Normally he would just do that but… but what if she wasn’t like that? He had no clue.

“Hey jackass! Get out of the line!”

Oliver blinked once before remembering where he was and he looked at Felicity one more time, and smiled at her. A genuine, honest to God smile.

Maybe today he couldn’t talk to her as much as he wanted to, but he could. He  _would_. Even if it meant taking up disgusting coffee and annoying people and smelling the grossness that was a coffee shop. He’d learn to like it.

(It would be so worth it.) 


End file.
